


Honesty Is Its Own Virtue

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Kinktober 2020 [31]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Feminization, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, P5R Spoilers, Public Sex, Third Semester (Persona 5), Transformation, bottom!Goro, shuake, top!ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: A curious beam from Maruki's Palace transforms Goro into a femboy. Day 31 of Kinktober 2020.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Kinktober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946929
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Honesty Is Its Own Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> The final kinktober fic! A big chonker as a celebration of me completing the challenge! 
> 
> I don't think I'll be doing kinktober again lmao although this is 'posted' on the 31st it's actually really late in November ngl.

The sound of electricity crackled in his ear as the lighting bolt whizzed past the fringes of Goro’s brown locks before it impacted onto the pristine walls of Maruki’s Palace, dancing briefly on the surface of the sterile surface before an eruption of spectacular power boomed loudly behind him, yet Goro stood his ground, gritting his teeth as his vengeful red eyes stared down at the shadow before him. Dionysus merely twirled in the air as its partner peeled itself off the ground, the Chimera snarling at the group. Its goat head belted angrily at the thieves that managed to ambush them, its lion half growling with bare teeth. Goro readied his sword, unsheathing it as Ren points his gun at it. Both shadows were cornered, they were both vulnerable, the thieves have won, and a last all-out attack would surely wipe the miserable existences out from the despicable labyrinth.

“We got them Joker, just one more a few more hits and we’ll finally reach where the treasure is!” Morgana instructed with his usual, childlike zest. Goro gritted his teeth in annoyance, yet swallowed his annoyance at the cat-not-cat-but-actually-a-cat, the sound of gunshots ringing through the air tore his attention to look at Joker, his arm outstretched, the muzzle of his ornate pistol smoking with smoke as the shadows fizzled back into the architecture of the Palace. Another victory against the monsters that roamed the twisted realm of Maruki’s mind, another step closer towards his treasure, and another step in their plan to escape this dreamlike hellhole.

“Another well done, Joker. I’d say I’m almost impressed,” Goro commented, his brash tone masking genuine admiration to the wildcard of the group as Loki’s mask nestled comfortably back onto his face, allowing himself a small smile on his otherwise stoic lips while instinctively crossing his arms.

“Thank you, Crow,” Ren smiled back as he was done congratulating both Morgana and Yusuke for their hard work, his domino mask framing his hypnotic grey eyes in a such a way that Goro could only do was stare. It was undeniable that Ren had a certain draw to him; something foreign yet familiar, able to stand out and blend in a crowd with ease, his eyes sparkling with wisdom and fire that smouldered within his gaze. A man that was his rival, his friend, his antithesis, his forbidden fruit.

Goro often contemplated the complex feelings he had towards Ren before and after killing him in that claustrophobic room, so many sleepless nights masked by foundation as he continued to perform and smile to the unsuspecting masses, who were oblivious to the amount of blood he had stained gingerly on his hands. He was sure he hated Joker; a reminder of his inferiority, someone who he was destined to crush into dust with the heel of his boots, only to instead save him (and his pathetic friends), casting himself into the fiery pits of probably-not-death.

It was undeniable to him that he felt something... more towards Ren than simple admiration. Yes, Ren was someone he respected, someone he saw as equal, someone who he had put his utter faith upon as he begged up towards the last moments of his not-death to change the heart of the man that ruined both their lives. Was it love? he wasn’t so sure, but sometimes in the dreams where their bodies were intertwined after...

He yearned for the feeling of Ren’s hands across his skin and had on more than one occasion touched himself at the idea of his self-declared rival sweeping him off his feet.

An unthinkable act to the Goro of the past; and yet he again repeated his mistake when he glanced a blinding magenta beam that shot straight down the gaudy corridor from the innermost chamber of the Palace, too fast for anyone to react outside of instinct, Goro could only run towards Ren to push him away to safety before getting struck by the peculiar projectile. The light engulfed him. He was hit. Ren could only watch in stunned horror, Goro wrapping his arms around his slim frame as he took the full brunt of the beam for him. He could have done nothing but blink the scorching light away from his eyes.

* * *

“Goro!”

The brunette turned to find Ren running after him, grey eyes filled with worry behind the lens of his glasses, the two of them sharing a lonesome moment in Odaiba. Small flakes of snow fell down onto the concrete beneath their feet, melting into nothing but specks of water, street lamps illuminating the puddles formed by the frozen rain as they stood in the empty street.

“Ren, what is it?” Goro huffed as the cold wind of January nipped his cheeks, instinctively hunching his shoulders up to nestle himself into the warm layers of his coat. Didn’t the detective already insist he was alright to the concerned thief? His brows knitted in annoyance, unused to the kind pestering he’d received among the members of the Phantom Thieves, before and after he returned among their ranks. The notion of someone caring about him after they saw his ‘true’ bitter self perturbed him; especially when it was the man he was destined to kill who dared show him any form of concern, “I told you already, I’m fine,”

“But are you sure?” Ren continued to annoy him, his eyes full of worry, “That beam... It-”

“Did nothing,” Goro snapped back, already getting sick of their repeated conversation, getting increasingly exasperated while Ren continued to fuss over him. He had survived so long by himself, with nothing but his tenacity and will, carrying himself without the luxury of anyone to fall back on, and with his pride, he wasn’t going to start relying on others any time soon, “It did nothing, Amamiya. You have no reason to be concerned over me, and I don’t want you to start anytime soon,”

“But I do,” Ren croaked, “Goro, are you kidding me, I care about you? And - and there’s no telling what Maruki’s attack had done to you,” he reasoned, “His power... it can affect reality, alter it. I don’t want anything that happened to you to affect you outside of the Palace,”

“I appreciate your concern,” Goro dismissed him with a hand wave, turning on the ball of his heel towards his decrepit home, “But I’m fine. Call me if you need me for any Mementos runs, goodbye, Amamiya,”

He left Ren alone in front of the shifting Palace, alone with worry in his eyes, yet Goro paid no mind.

After all, he was fine.

* * *

He was not fine.

Goro struggled not to continuously fidget against the fabric on his chest, pulling against the material of his buttoned brown jacket. Each time he dared breath the tickling, arousing sensation only worsened, snarling in annoyance at Ren for taking his sweet time in closing the cafe beneath his feet, Morgana having scurried away to who knows where to give the two of them some much needed privacy.

_The way Ren looked at him, the warm light caressing his pale cheeks..._

There was still time until Maruki’s deadline. Two weeks to be exact, and a few days ago they had completed their excursion within the Palace that belonged to the Gentle Madman. Since that time Goro had been experiencing disturbing changes to his body, yet he was too cowardly to go confront Maruki alone. Pushing the fringes of his hair that refused to stay short, he continued to wait for Ren, squirming in his seat, rubbing his thighs as he ached painfully.

“Sorry, I had to double-check the doors,” Ren apologised, his soft tone accompanied the creaks of old wood under each of his steps, “They’re really old, and Sojiro promised he’d get them fixed when he’s able to-”

_His beautiful lips, how each time he spoke they’d glistened with each word..._

“I don’t care,” Goro grumbled, hands crossed across his chest in impatience, bouncing one leg as he looked irritably at Ren, yet he failed to realise the slight quiver of his lips, “You’re here now, that’s all I care about,”

“Okay,” Ren could only say, slightly taken aback by Goro’s tone, yet he barely understood his impatience, “I’m here now. What’s wrong?”

_The care in those eyes, sparkling with love and worry..._

“I-” Goro started, yet hesitated. How was he going to explain to Ren the changes to his body? It would certainly be embarrassing and crude for him to explain to Ren how much he had changed, the differences that happened upon his body more bizarre than anything either of them experienced at that point in dealing with the Metaverse. He had a curvier body, a rounder ass, softer skin and slightly thicker eyelashes, and his lips were slightly plumper than what he was used to. But the most evident change was under the layers of clothing he wore on his chest, the oddity of everything affecting him at that moment dawning on his mind.

“Goro?” Ren asked, furrowing his face in concern, approaching towards Goro with slow, purposeful steps, “What is it, Goro?”

_His hands... they looked so good... he wondered how they’d feel around his hips..._

Goro looked at Ren, and without hesitation he started stripping in front of his rival, a compulsion so sudden and instinctive he couldn’t stop himself, shedding the thick brown coat and the green cardigan he wore without care or concern with Ren looking on in stunned silence. Only when he started to peel the white shirt on his back did it dawn on Ren what Goro might have been referring to, two sizeable lumps poking against the fabric that was placed on his chest.

_He wanted him to take him, make him his..._

“I- Goro-”

_He was taller, yet he felt smaller, and knew that he could overpower him..._

“There,” Goro snapped, his face roasting into a deep red while he stewed in his embarrassment as he averted his gaze from Ren. Yet, he felt a calm in showing off his distorted appearance. He felt... perplexingly aroused as his crotch began to ache between his legs, “That’s what I want to talk about. That beam did something to me, changed me. You were right to worry, are you happy now?”

_He was looking at him... God, he was looking at him..._

“Why would I be happy?” Ren asked in bafflement and horror, taking his eyes of Goro’s unusual chest to look him in the eye, “Goro. Do you think we should-”

_Take me... please take me..._

“No,” he snapped before Ren could make the suggestion, looking at him with venom, heart beating with wild gusto in this chest as he started to pant with heated breaths, “I don’t want to go back to beg and grovel for that diabolical madman to ‘help’ me get back to normal. If anything, I only came here to give you the courtesy in telling you that you were right, that you’re always right, and more of a reason to thwart the plans of that deranged man with a God saviour complex,”

_Touch me..._

“But Goro-”

“Ren!” he snapped, his face even growing more flustered, the ache around his crotch swelling into unbearable heights, covering his chest with his arms, “There nothing you can do. Don’t even start, you’re almost as bad as him,”

_Please..._

Ren opened his mouth to retort to Goro’s protests but found himself to form the words to respond to the flustered detective, his mouth hung agape. Slowly he closed his parted lips, pressing them into a thin line as he watches Goro shake. Only did he realise the small tent that propped up against the cloth of his trousers.

_Ren..._

“Goro, are you...” Ren trailed, barely meeting Goro’s gaze as he tried his best to discreetly point out Goro’s erection. Goro looked down to see the erection that strained against his slacks. He opened his mouth, intending to explain to Ren how that he wasn’t aroused. Yet his lower lip shook, dry and desperate, and instead, he said:

“Touch me,”

Goro immediacy realised what he had said, the words too late to swallow back down, his innermost desires laid bare for Ren to hear. Goro rationalised it might have been because of the changes to his body that must have caused this, trying his best to cover himself up; but when he looked at Ren’s stunned face across the room, eyes wide and full of hunger himself, Goro felt his arms weaken around his chest.

“Goro- I-”

“Just do it already, you know you want to,” Goro growled in shame, trying so, so hard to suffocate the eagerness that swelled within him, yearning for Ren’s hands to caress his skin, to run his rough hands across his body. He yearned for touch. His touch. His skin prickled uncomfortably, and Ren’s hesitation only irritated him more.

“Are you sure-”

“That I want this?! Yes!” Goro snapped, his plea more genuine, whining for Ren’s touch, “And judging by the erection between your own legs, I assume you want to as well?”

“I-” Ren stuttered, his own cheeks reddened with embarrassment, yet despite his sheepish tone his words swirled pleasantly around Goro’s ears, “Yes... N-not just right now but... for a while,”

Silence fell between the two. Nothing but still air, only the distant echo of trickling cars from the highway cars rung softly between them. Goro blinked once. Twice. He studied Ren with intensity. The genuine feeling that Ren wanted him, yearned for him, solidified fully in his hesitant mind.

The arms that covered Goro’s chest fell, his nipples slightly bounced by the drag of his arms, hardening almost instantly against the cold air of the winter night, pink and flush, eager to be groped by equally eager hands. Each breath of his ragged and desperate, the crave for Ren’s hands to fondle them, his depraved fantasy only spun his head faster, and when Ren brushed his gentle, tender thumb across the pretty nub Goro almost lost himself to his own lustful wants.

“Fuck,” Goro hissed breathlessly. A single touch just like that was all that needed for him to be undone. Revelling in his indulgent bliss, he barely realised him being gently pushed against the mattress of Ren’s makeshift bed, only the heat and cloying touches that brushed against his sensitive nipples. There was some hesitation within himself, the instinct to withdraw, to hide from the affectionate touches he was given, but each time Ren flicked the sensitive bulb the feelings melted away, replaced by the fizzled sensation of joy.

“You... you like this, yeah?” Ren rasped, his only response was a satisfied mewl from Goro’s lips, a content smile spread across his own, all the while he continued to please the detective below him. Another flick, another pinch; he would be lying if he didn’t find some sort of gratification in seeing Goro like this, his arousal swelling between his legs, cock straining against the fabric of his denim jeans. Gently he pushed his knee between Goro’s own crotch, still hovering over him, the hand that Goro covered his own greedy mouth with now scrambled to unbuckle his belt.

“No, Goro, let me do that for you,” Ren insisted, moving the hand that was playing with Goro’s chest to instead grab him by the wrist, pinning it when the other reached for the buckle. Goro could only wait with bated breath, sinking deeper into the mattress while Ren did all the work.

He felt vulnerable. The most vulnerable he’d felt in years, a weight that suffocated in his chest gone, melted into nothing, and all that was left were the warm, loving touches of Ren’s hands. He loved it; the oddity of being willing to even be handled like this after so long, to be loved and loved back, to surrender himself to someone he trusted, that of the hands of his rival no less, perplexed him thoroughly. Yet he allowed the feelings to continue, allowed himself to further disappear in the confusion that spun his head, hot breaths passed his lips as his cock sprung out from the confines of their fabric prison, the January air hitting his warm, sensitive member, suddenly. He hissed between clenched teeth, thrashing against Ren’s touch by reflex, and yawned wantonly when Ren wrapped his lips around one of Goro’s buds.

“Harder,” Goro moaned, his head spinning with delight each time Ren lapped his tongue against his encompassed nipple, his hand stroking the other bud in circles. Goro shuttered under Ren, fidgeting under him, his cock rubbing against Ren’s clothed stomach, staining precum against Ren’s shirt. But it didn’t matter, all he thought about was warm mouth wrapped tightly around his sensitive nub, that sucked with tenderness and love, shuttering breaths racked his body while he lost himself in the chaos of his feelings.

And Ren himself enjoyed how much Goro was willing to surrender to his touch. He himself had unspoken fantasies of hearing Goro moaning under him, red eyes filled with tears of ecstasy as he looked at him, his hot, aching moans surrounding his head while Ren plunged him and himself both into their drunk lust. With one more suck he let go of one of Goro’s perky nipples, taking a pause to admire Goro’s modest breasts before he latched greedily on the other. Lips squeezed tight, Ren sucking with gusto and need, Goro’s cries of pleasure only spurred him to suck with more enthusiasm, loving how Goro’s cock throbbed and drooled precum all over him.

“Ren,” Goro gasped, managing to force his eyes to open, staring at Ren with need, “I’m going to cum, please-”

A nip against his swollen bud and Goro lost himself, crying wantonly as his seed erupted from his cock.

* * *

The night with Ren seemed to worsen Goro’s peculiar condition, from that day on his sexual desires grew into a sort of obsession towards his handsome rival. Each night Goro would jerk his own increasingly pathetic cock, the chaos of his fantasies too much to bear, groping and pulling his own nipples while the events of that night Ren wrapped his lips around Goro replayed in his mind. The sensations that plagued him, the aching that swelled within his perky breasts, which now developed nicely into plump lumps that swung gently with each pull against the cock, humping into his hand, hips swaying off his plain bed. Only by playing with himself did the cravings of his ever-growing lust subside. The closer Maruki’s deadline, the more they grew.

It was unbearable, maddening; which was why Goro found himself squatting bow legged for a stranger in the back alleys of Kichijoji one night, sucking his cock as a desperate attempt for release, throwing himself further into the madness of his own desires. He bobbed his head around the shaft with vigour, pushing himself further into the cock with each stroke, with each suck, yet no matter how hard he tried his mind kept wandering to Ren.

Ren. Would he have liked it if Goro had sucked his dick? To hold Goro’s hair like the man did now, tight and demanding of him, possessively as he used Goro’s greedy mouth? His depraved questions occupied his mind, each scrape against the back of his throat did the desire for Ren to use him as nothing but a cock warmer swell within him.

“I can’t believe your little prick is getting hard from sucking cock,” The stranger taunted him between his pleasing groans, looking down at Goro as if he was nothing but a generic whore. Indeed Goro was hard, his own length straining uncomfortably against the confines of his trousers, aching to be touched, his precum staining the insides of his boxers. Yet Goro resisted the temptation to touch himself. He wanted to cum from sucking cock, to see how far he had fallen, a justification as to why he didn’t readily stroke himself while sucking off the stranger’s throbbing shaft, “Did the little femboy get castrated, or are you craving the cock of a stranger so much you’d turn into a greedy sissy?”

Goro groaned blissfully around the stranger’s cock in response. In another lifetime he would have gutted the stranger already for that comment, another unimportant businessman casually disappearing from the vast, bustling cityscape of Tokyo. Instead, his degrading comments only thrilled Goro even more, a satisfying shiver travelling down his spine, plunging deeper into the fevered chaos he felt, paying back the cock in his mouth with passionate slurps of gratitude. With a firm tug, the stranger pulled him into his crotch, stuffing his tight throat with his girth before giving Goro a messy throat-pie, Goro choking around the dick inside of his tight airways in ecstasy as he too climaxed messily within his boxers.

“Fuck yes, drink it all cum slut,” the stranger gasped, Goro gulping down the thick cum that splattered down into his gullet. His tears blinded him, drool dripping pathetically down the corners of his mouth, relishing in the feeling of the hot liquid that ran down inside of him. The stranger held him there in his crotch, gently rocking his hips while the last drops of his cum leaked down his throat, a whine escaping from Goro’s throat when the stranger withdrew his cock from his mouth. A single strand of spit hung between Goro and the now satisfied dick, the stranger’s pale skin glistening with his slobber. A last act of disrespect, the stranger wiped his dick dry with Goro’s soft cheeks, Goro now stinking with the smell of unfamiliar dick and his own throat-slop, spitting more insults and ridicule at the whore in front of him.

Yet Goro was somewhere else. His mind still on Ren, eyes glassy as he stared listlessly at the stranger, gleefully stewing in his depraved fantasies.

* * *

“Fuck me harder, Ren!” Goro screamed, the cock plunging greedily into his tight hole, losing himself further into the blissful chaos that ravaged his own hungry walls. Ren responded by thrusting faster and rougher into Goro, each slap of his hips against Goro’s plump ass was powerful, purposeful, possessive, lost in his own primal urges, instinct moving him deeper into Goro, he grabbed his hips in response to the hot moans that spilled from Goro’s lips.

He couldn’t take it any more, the desire to be fucked by Ren was too great. Earlier that morning Goro had sent hasty text after text to Ren, his words erratic, his lust no longer deniable, each message a plea for sex, for Ren to fuck him. There was no reason to ask Ren in such a forward manner, no sense in Goro’s fingertips as he begged for Ren to claim him, to make him his, and when finally replied to his feverish messages after what felt like aeons Goro’s hands shook in desperate anticipation. He still had an entire day left to wait, to calm down his urges as best he could, and spent fruitlessly to quell the aching he constantly felt.

It was dusk when he impatiently waited for Ren to close up the small cafe, bouncing his leg while the clatter of dinnerware and cups filled the silence between them. A while had passed for Ren since he last saw Goro, horny and changed, recognising the same impatient look on his face. Ren tucked the last of the dried plates into the cupboard of the small kitchen, closing the old doors before he turned his attention to Goro.

“So, uh when do you want-” he said, his inquiry interrupted by Goro’s fingers suddenly curling around his collar as he pulled him into a greedy kiss, his tongue pushing past his lips, caressing them with his own. A moment of shocked hesitation, Ren soon returned Goro’s kiss with his own enthusiasm, pushing Goro against the wooden counter, his hands trailing around his clothed body.

So much had happened over the next five minutes. Ren could scarcely remember how he and Goro had gotten up to his attic room, only a flurry of clothes and kisses, heated breaths and him running his hands around Goro’s voluptuous body, pinning him down while he caressed his tits with his mouths. Goro’s cries were so cute, his small feminine cock already hard, straining against the lacy lingerie he had decided to surprise Ren, begging Ren to fuck him, to cum in him, to impregnate him.

Goro’s words made little sense to Ren, his pleas only registering as lustful aching through his own primal frenzy. He too was desperate to fuck Goro, to make him his, and temptation and desire pushed him to shove his hastily lubed cock into the waiting hole before him. Goro cried when Ren shoved his large dick into his ass-pussy. He had yearned for it for so long, allowing himself to let go, to surrender to Ren’s cock, fighting every instinct of his to allow himself to savour the sensation of his walls being scraped by the cock he yearned for the most.

“You’re so... big...” Goro groaned weakly, the growing sensation of being filled by Ren excited him, his slutty walls coiling around him, only to be split apart again by the cock that drilled deep into him. Each sway of Ren’s hips brought him closer to madness, brought him closer to the acceptance of being fucked, each blissful spark that threw his mind into his own intoxicating chaos expressed how good it was to let go, to allow himself to relax under someone else’s touch.

“I love you, Ren,” Goro mewled out between Ren’s erratic thrusts, his confession strained by his own overwhelming indulgence, yet there was pained whinge to his words that made Ren slow down his enthusiastic pace.

“I... I love you too, Goro,” Ren admitted, the flurry of their embrace subsiding into one of tenderness, his lustful cravings still ached his throughout his body, “I love you so much,”

“Even when I’m like this?” Goro asked, his cheeks still flushed, his ass tightening around Ren’s shaft, yet he could not help but look at Ren with an accusatory expression, “Even when I look like a freak?”

Goro clenched his teeth, a disappointed expression on his face. Why did he allow himself to ruin the tender moment they had with each other, cursing his insecurities under his breath, he looked away from Ren in shame. Yet Ren still rolled his hips into Goro. The thief above him leaned into his neck, warm breath crashing onto pale skin, he took a moment to kiss the crook of Goro’s next, the gesture soft, and Goro wanted to cry.

“Since I met you,” Ren replied, and Goro turned to kiss him, wrapping his legs and arms around Ren, pulling him deeper into their embrace. Ren allowed Goro to latch onto him, to hold him close, loving how Goro cried wantonly into his ear each time he laid waste to his deepest crevices.

They shared another kiss, hot and full of passion, not unlike how they started the beginning that night, Ren gingerly cumming into Goro’s aching hole, Goro crying in ecstasy.

* * *

“Are you going to do it?”

Ren turned to look at Goro, gazing into patient yet expectant red eyes, long after the pause Maruki had left with them in the deserted cafe. The chance to live blissfully in a world of a false-reality. One where their every dream and desire would come true.

Ren felt himself staring at an impasse; he yearned for happiness, yearned for his friends to live the lives they desired, yearned to stay in Tokyo with them. Yet he knew the dangers of surrounding himself with nothing but desires, knew what happened to those who wilfully plunged themselves into unchecked greed, and he knew that by taking Maruki’s deal he would doom his friends into a Hell of bliss.

“I... I don’t know,” his lip quivered, looking at Goro who was standing in front of him. Even with his feminine appearance Goro was still beautiful in Ren’s eyes, his face soft, his body petite. Goro had changed so much since that fateful day, Maruki explaining to them with clarity that Goro wished this upon himself, another desire that the man was willing to fulfil. ‘The beam was always destined for him,’ was what he implied, Ren’s mind unwilling to reply the exact words Maruki had spoken to them, “What do you think, Goro?”

Ren anticipated Goro to reject Maruki’s offer, to defy against another psychotic man that wanted to become God, uncaring about the possibility of losing his life if it meant that none of them were bound to the shackles that once held them back. They had fought so long for their freedom, but the dream of a perfect world was an offer even Ren could not resist the allure of. Goro looked away from his pleading eyes in thought, wandering his gaze towards the cafe flooring below, his arms still crossed.

“I say... we should accept his deal,”

“W-What?”

Ren looked at Goro, gobsmacked by his answer.

“We should accept his deal,” Goro repeated. His expression confident by his answer, gaze upon Ren, “I don’t want to return to the hellish existence we call a reality,”

“Goro-”

“I haven’t been this happy since... ever, Ren,” Goro admits, shifting his weight from one leg to another, his eyes solemn, looking at Ren, “I... I wanted this for a while now. To be by your side. I never realised it, never realised it until...”

He gestures to himself.

“Maruki may be a madman with a God complex that rivals yours but,” he laughed, “This past month I... I felt so happy. I always figured I’d be willing to die if it meant I can finally be free from the strings that kept me dancing like a fool. But; ever since I had this happen to me... without this body...”

He sighed, tearing his gaze from Ren’s eyes to look at his feet, his arms crossed in contemplation.

“If we returned to our reality, there's no knowing what would happen to me,” he explains calmly, “I don’t know if Maruki gave me this body to fuck with my brain, to get me to comply, but I don’t want to die any more. I don’t want to lose you, I want to live, even if I have to live as a fucking femboy for the rest of my life. Everything we’ve done together over this past month... even in this state, you were the only one who treated me with respect, with love despite me looking like a fucking whore. I don’t want to lose that,”

Ren said nothing. Goro gazed back into Ren’s eyes.

“Come, Ren,” Goro smiled holding out a hand for Ren to grasp, “I don’t care what happens next, I don’t care if it means dooming the rest of the miserable world. I want you, to be with you, forever,”

And Ren reached back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on @cakie_nsfw on Twitter, where I'll be posting WIPS, NSFW threads and other projects I'm currently working on. Also please leave a kudos and a comment! Criticisms are always welcome!


End file.
